Enjoy the silence
by shezaei-neko
Summary: One night, no words, only love to be shown. ONE SHOT. NatsukiXShizuru pairing. Mai Hime Universe.


A/N: Hi there everyone!! Here I bring you another fic, this one is a 'one shot' and is quite short. Once again my crazy mind decided to create this NatsuShizu fic. after hearing a song too much. I bet you know what song is. :3 Also I had to write it or I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my other stories.

If you find any typos or grammar mistakes please let me know.

Hope you like it!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. Maybe in another life I will.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enjoy the Silence**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

- "Why you didn't call me?! I was extremely worried about you! I know you want some time for your own but at least you could have called me!!"

The girl was screaming as tears flowed and fell from her beautiful eyes. She was very angry with the other girl. She was worried for her; she didn't know anything about her all day until she showed up home at night.

- "Please say something!!" – pleaded the girl.

The other girl was just standing there with her gaze down looking at the floor. She never spoke, not moving a single muscle of her face, she kept silent.

- "Don't……don't you love me anymore?..." – said the girl with a sob, covering her face with her hands.

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

The other girl immediately lifted her head to stare at the crying girl in front of her. She was shocked for hearing such words; it could be seen in her eyes. She closed her eyes for a second and smiled; a sweet and apologetic smile that she kept in her face as she approached to the sobbing girl. She placed her hands on the shoulders of the girl in front of her.

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

When the girl felt them she raised her head to meet emerald eyes. She was surprised of what she saw in them. It was love and sincerity, the most pure kind that could exist in this world.

- "Nats…"

She was about to spoke but the emerald eyed girl cupped her cheek and approached her face, placing her lips over her own.

_Can't you understand_

_Oh my little girl_

The love coming from that kiss was indescribable, so full of emotions that made her cry of happiness. She immediately closed her ruby eyes and wrapped her arms around the neck of the girl and the other wrapped her arms around the waist and back of the ruby eyed girl, pressing their bodies as much as they could, trying to fusion onto one being.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

Pulling apart for an instant to catch their breath, the ruby eyed girl was about to talk but the other silenced her again with her mouth. This kiss was deeper that made the other girl moan. The emerald eyed girl never let go off their lips, not even on their way to the bedroom.

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

They lay on the bed, removing their clothes slowly, enjoying the slight touches on their skins. When one of the girls tried to say something, the other silenced her someway, making the other lost trace of her thoughts.

_Vows are spoken_

_To be broken_

They only needed the touch of the other, nothing else to go to the heavens and experiment the greatest pleasure of love.

_Feelings are intense_

_Words are trivial_

- "I……I'm…" – said the ruby eyed girl but was soon silenced with a fierce kiss that enlightened a pleasure groan.

Their hands wandering all over their bodies; groping, touching, massaging, encouraging the other to do what they pleased; their tongues tasting new flavors of lust and passion; their senses learning new sensations never felt before.

_Pleasures remain_

_So does the pain_

Not a word was said during their love session, only their heavy panting and moans could be heard.

_Words are meaningless_

_And forgettable_

Once they were finished and exhausted, they simply enjoyed being there, resting peacefully in the arms of the other.

The ruby eyed girl was laying over the other girl; her head resting on the chest of her lovely goddess. The emerald eyed girl was tracing circles with her finger on the back of her love while her other hand stroked the silky hair.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

The ruby eyed girl raised her head, approaching her face she kissed those parted and full lips that were curved into a smile in that porcelain face.

- "About earlier……I'm sor…" – said the ruby eyed girl but the other placed a finger on her lips.

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

- "Shhh……"

Then she whispered on her ear.

_**Enjoy the silence**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Did you like it?

When I heard the song and looped it many times I thought it was perfect for Natsuki. Just in case you don't know is "Enjoy the silence" of Depeche Mode, or you can hear Lacuna Coil's cover. I love it!! They did a great job with this song!!

Thanks for your support and for reading! Don't forget to review!

And don't worry; the next chapters of "Natsuki Doggy" and "Yours Will Lead Mine" are on progress.

See you around.

Shezaei neko


End file.
